


Chance of Rain

by Saifa



Series: Fics I owe a wizard [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Gen, no-kill shelter, reader has no description, reader has no gender, us!papyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saifa/pseuds/Saifa
Summary: On your way home, you encounter a lost and injured kitten. Determined to take it to a no-kill shelter, you meet a charming skeleton.





	Chance of Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsanelyADD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyADD/gifts).

> The first of many fics I owe a great wizard. No idea what the other fics will be, but at least I got this one done. Thank you again, Addy, for being patient with me.
> 
> I'll edit the title later. I just need to slap on something because I gotta gooooo.

Water splashed when the front tire of your bike cut through a deep puddle, sending some of the spray against your legs. It wasn’t your idea to get caught in the rain, but riding your bike was your preferred method of travel. There was something about going at your own pace and feeling the wind against your face that left you exhilarated. Still, the rain wasn’t terrible by any means. It was light enough so you didn’t need an umbrella. Hearing the soft tapping on your shoulders and against the hood of your jacket was like a whisper from the storm and a more personal greeting than waking up to the sound of it against your bedroom window. Sure, the rain was gradually coming down harder, but you were almost home anyways.

That was until a faint crying from the bushes caught your attention.

Swiveling around, you slowly approached to get a closer look. By the sound of it, you knew it wasn’t a bird. Closer now, the crying had become a distinct mewing, and your heart leapt at the distress in its small voice. You couldn’t in good conscience leave it. Dismounting, you carefully laid your bike on its side and crouched down in search of the sound.

When you parted the branches, a small gasp escaped you. A white kitten with orange and black patches laid in the dirt completely soaked. Its back leg was crooked and it stared up at you with terrified, bright green eyes. The poor creature bravely hissed at you, its ears flattened back, but remained in place.

“Aw, sweety kitty, I’m a friend,” you cooed softly while unzipping your jacket. Before the kitten could change its mind to flee, you carefully scooped it up and held it against your body. If only you had a better way to transport it, but you would make do with what you had. With a quick zip, the kitten was safely tucked against you and shielded from the chilled air. It protested with muffled mews, though it settled down once it felt your warmth. “I’ll get you somewhere safe, smol bean,” you whispered.

But where would you take it? The closest shelter near your home wasn’t a no-kill shelter. Even the larger shelter that served the entire county made you bristle despite it having more resources. You wanted to ensure this kitten had a fair shot at getting well, so you refused to abandon it to the whims of humans who might prematurely call it a lost cause. There was a no-kill shelter located in the monster district, though you had never visited it before. Pulling out your phone, you inputted a quick search for directions. Riding there wouldn’t be an issue, but judging by the darkening clouds, you had best get moving.

It didn’t take long for the rain to fall in thick sheets, making it nearly impossible to see as the water whipped into your eyes. You kept the kitten close, zipping your jacket up further to keep it dry. Soon, even you were shivering and chilled to your core in the short time it took to ride to the shelter. 

When you arrived, you left your bike between the double doors. Hurriedly, you burst through and leaned heavily against the wall to catch your breath.You couldn’t remember the last time you pedaled so hard to make the fire in your lungs creep up into the back of your throat. The taste of iron was thick in every shuddering exhale, and there was a distinct heaviness in your chest to accompany it.

“Hello, how may I help you?” a soft voice asked.

You flipped your hood up to see who greeted you. It hadn’t done much to shield you from the sideways gusts seeing as how water was dripping from your hair and streaming down your face to make puddles at your feet. Rubbing your eyes to clear your vision, a skeleton monster wearing a scarlet hoodie came into focus. He sat calmly at the front desk, though his peaceful expression had shifted into worry as he looked you over.

“Human, do you need help? If it is shelter you require, you are more than welcome to  _ weather _ it out here,” he offered with a sly smirk. He lazily got up with a slouch, hands in his pockets, and shuffled over. He was remarkably tall, and you had to wonder about his full height if he were to stand straight.

It was then your shaking legs gave out.

“Oh…!” he said, managing to scoop you up into his arms with ease before you hit the floor. “My, my, you don’t look well at all.”

“I’m f-fine,” you wheezed. “Just tired.” You couldn’t help but blush. There was something in his voice that made your pulse quicken. It was warm and smooth and peaceful, like the kind of voice you could listen to for hours before drifting off to sleep. Even the way he held you, so effortless and careful, made you feel safe and light like how clouds cradle moonlight.

“How about you sit down and tell me what you need,” he said kindly, spinning the chair around.

Gently, he set you down in his seat. You rolled backwards a few inches until the backrest hit the edge of the desk. “Can you help it?” you asked shakily, unzipping your jacket. The kitten’s head poked out with a soft mew.

“Oh, you have a friend!” he said in subdued surprise as he crouched down. Carefully, he took the cat to examine it. “Poor thing,” he tutted.

“I found it outside in the rain on my way home,” you said. “This was the closest no-kill shelter I could think of.”

“You biked through a torrential rainstorm to deliver this precious sweetie to safety?” the skeleton marveled at you with a soft smile while gently touching your cheek. “You’re absolutely chilled to the  _ bone _ too.”

“I couldn’t leave it,” you said quietly, staring back at him. His body might not have been warm like yours, but the bones against your cheek possessed enough heat to ease the stinging chill from your face.

“It’s a good thing I know a thing or two about bones,” he winked. “Wait here while my staff and I take care of this little one. I won’t be long.”

When he disappeared behind a set of doors, all you could do was stare at where he crouched before you and touch where he brushed against your cheek. At this point you had only met a few monsters and managed to befriend some. Something about this skeleton, however, felt familiar to you as though you had already met him before. His relaxed and welcoming nature was enough to charm an entire room, and you were falling for it hard. You hoped today wouldn’t be the last encounter you would have with him.

The soft clicking of a door closing made you lift your head to see his return. In one hand he carried a mug while a stack of clothing was carried against his chest. He set the mug down next to you and handed you the stack. You felt the thick, black fabric in your hands and unfolded it to reveal a shirt, hoodie, and sweatpants with the shelter’s logo on them.

“These look like they should fit you. How about you change out of your wet clothes? Restroom is back there,” he said, pointing behind him, then stuffed his hands back into his pockets.

Compared to your frigid hands that were still white and numb with cold, the clothing radiated a comforting warmth. “Thank you so much,” you said shyly on your way over. Once the door was latched shut, you quickly changed, then took a moment to soak your hands under hot water. Slowly, the stiffness in your fingers ebbed away, and you groaned in relief. The tingling in your hands as blood flow returned was incredibly soothing.

When you walked out with your wet clothes and jacket folded in your arms, the skeleton monster took them from you to set them aside on the desk. The jacket was hung on the back of the chair. You took a seat again and looked to the mug.

“Is this for me?” you asked, not wanting to assume.

The skeleton monster nodded. He sat on the edge of the desk next to you.“I figured hot chocolate was a safe choice. Besides, someone as sweet as you deserves it,” he said, shooting you a wink.

Blushing, you grasped the mug and relished its heat as if you were holding the autumn sun in your palms. When you lifted it to take a cautious sip, the sweet smell of it made your mouth water. It was the perfect balance of sweetness and cream with a crown of marshmallows to top it off. There was something inexplicable that added another dimension to it. Magic, you suspected, though you had little experience with monster food. Whatever it was, it helped quell the roughness in your throat and the aching heaviness in your chest.

“This is excellent, thank you,” you said, not knowing how else to express your gratitude. “I’ll make sure to return the clothes tomorrow.”

“You can keep them,” he said with a chuckle. “Really, I should be the one thanking you for what you’ve done. Judging by how hard it’s raining, that little kitten might have gotten washed away if you hadn’t come along. She’ll be  _ right as rain _ in no time.”

“What can I say?” you said, sharing in the laugh. “Cats are my weakness.”

“As are mine,” he agreed. He tilted his head and gave you a crooked smile that made you feel like you had known him for years. “The name’s Papyrus,” he said, extending a hand, “and I am very glad you stumbled into my shelter.”

You offered him your name in return. “Likewise,” you beamed.

Papyrus briefly looked outside through the glass doors. The wind howled, stripping the trees of their golden leaves and blanketing the world in rain. “Looks like it’s going to be a while. What do you say we hang out with some cats in the playroom after you finish your hot chocolate?”

Your eyes lit up at that offer. “How can I resist that?” you grinned.

Once you finished your drink, you left the mug abandoned on the desk. The two of you entered the playroom, an open space filled with cat trees and walkways that lined the walls and ceiling. Toy mice, springs, and balls were littered around the floor. Everywhere you looked there were cats of all colors and various breeds perfectly content in play and rest.

Papyrus chose a large bean bag chair to flop down on, then motioned you to follow. Meanwhile, an orange tabby made a place for itself on his lap. Taking your spot next to him, you couldn’t think of a better way to spend a rainy afternoon. A black cat that loafed behind your head purred its agreement in your ear. If it were to rain a little longer, you wouldn’t mind your delayed return home.

Closing your eyes, you resolved to visit Papyrus tomorrow.


End file.
